The End
by xaltanat.daimaou
Summary: This a very short story of what could have been one of Sebastian's previous contracts. He is under the service of a young woman who takes him as her lover. But the contract comes to an end and it is time to pay the price. This is the moment the demon butler devours his victim.
1. THE END

**THE END**

The elegant butler took a step towards the woman he had dutifully served. She trembled like a leaf in the wind, but didn't back away from him, even under the uneasy feeling his his demonic aura gave her.

"The time has come, my Lady." – he announced softly.

She averted her eyes, wringing a satin glove she had taken off. – "Do you know what makes me the saddest about this moment?" – she asked to the butler.

"Hn? What would that be?" – he asked candidly, showing animal fangs behind his charming, devious smile.

She turned to him and looked into the pools of blood of that demon in the guise of a man.

"That I won't see you anymore" – she said sorrowfully.

His smile widened. A gesture of false kindness; a last effort to soothe the damned soul he was about to devour.

"You will remain forever within me." – he replied gallantly, closing the gap between them, like an anxious lover that can't contain his passion anymore.

"Let that be my last comfort" – said she, closing her eyes and letting her head drop back while he snaked a long arm around her narrow waist and leaned down over her neck, supporting her head with his other hand.

She was barely able to contain her scream the moment he buried his sharp fangs in the crook of her neck.

Hot blood ran freely, bathing her breasts, staining her pretty dress with deep crimson that almost looked black.

He held her tighter against him, staining his always impeccable crow-tailed suit; his arms like iron clamps that retained her, barely letting her breathe; keeping her trapped against a chest hard as a rock. She couldn't help her labored breath come out as short moans.

"Your blood smells of your pain and tastes like your greatest sin" – The demon said, breathing heavily, bringing his blood and sweet-lie stained lips close to hers, almost brushing them.

She opened her eyes that were now brimming with tears.

Pain, abandonment, happiness, sorrow, release, pleasure, fear… all her emotions were there, in those round fragments of clear sky, covered by diamonds that were now rolling down her rosy cheeks.

"A wish so great of being loved… corrupted by lust consummated with a demon" – he proceeded with his seductive, deep voice – "nothing pleases me more than a pure heart choked to death by the dark desire for the forbidden pleasures."

"I-if m-my sin…" – she managed to say with great effort – "…was to l-love you… I gladly p-pay the price…"

"Love me?" – he asked, somewhat amused – "Love is for fools"

"Then, I w-will be a f-fool…" – she replied, struggling at each word.

She never backed up. Not even in the last second. A wave of pleasure washed over him.

Her words were true.

He seemed to hesitate, but there was no turning back. He watched as the massive blood loss drained the strength out of the delicate body he held in his arms and her eyes became clouded.

Slowly, he knelt, tenderly laying his victim down on the ground, without ever taking his crimson eyes off hers. He had enjoyed so many times looking at himself into those clear eyes and now they were lost in the emptiness beyond the gates of death.

He skilfully lifted her skirts, full of ribbons, lace and ruffles and placed his own body over hers.

He felt how she weakly responded to him, embracing his broad back with her delicate porcelain arms and welcomed him as always, ready to surrender to his every whim and delicious punishment, while he gave her the pleasure for which she had forsaken her soul.

They were one, one last time. She raised her legs, hugging the hellish servant's narrow hips with her remaining strength.

"I will give you my goodbye now, a midst an ocean of pleasure and pain. You will be mine and I will consume you in this moment and forever." – He purred in her ear.

She closed her eyes and abandoned herself in the swaying rhythm of her damned lover.

The glory, the pain, the terror of falling into a void and then being lifted again by claws digging mercilessly on her body, being taken in wings of darkness while waves of pleasure ran through her entire body like electricity.

Lightning and thunder, shadows and despair. With her back arched, she thought she'd fail to keep her body from bursting into pieces while he dug his claws and fangs into her flesh, leaving deep wounds that let out her blood, life and soul.

Soon they were in the middle of a sea of blood, where he navigated over wild waves, pain pushing pleasure beyond the limits of human endurance.

The demon had abandoned his human facade by now. Only his darkness existed, furious and feverish, crashing mercilessly over and over against the woman's body; scratching, tormenting, tearing his name out his mistress' throat in desperate screams; launching her into the infinite, beyond all imaginable pleasure.

She was lost in a burning sea of blood, fire, pain and pure bliss. Her moans and screams were not enough release in her agony as she struggled through her last moments.

After screaming the demon's name with all the strength that her abused lungs allowed before giving out, there came a second, a pause before the universe exploded into the vastness and the void.

"…I love you…"

Those were the last words that he heard from her. And she was no more.

Her sweet voice rang in the hellish creature's ears a couple of times like a ghostly echo. Its sound like a soft spring breeze, coming from a pure but tortured heart, corrupted by the seductions that he had offered while pretending to be nothing but a loyal servant.

But all contracts come to an end.

Black feathers swirled and the demon slowly regained his human shape.

He leisurely straightened his suit and smoothed his black, shiny hair with his fingers at the time he licked his lips, still savoring with satisfaction the essence of the soul he had just feasted on.

"Hmmmmm… what a pity…." – he thought aloud – "I really felt seduced by that woman. Ahhhhh… pleasure is so ephimerous…"

He sighed continued on his way, on the look out for his next contract.


	2. SLEEP

This is not a continuation to "The End" and has no relation to the story. I intend to make these chapters as a collection of independent short stories telling about Sebastian's past and present. I will write them as they come to my inspiration :) Thank you for reading! :D

SLEEP

Mei Rin woke up with a start. Cold sweat covered her forehead and her chest heaved uneasily.

"They are back" - she thought as she tried to calm her breathing - "my ghosts"

She shifted in her bed, trying to find a more comfortable position, but the dreadful images came back as soon as he closed her eyes.

She sat up in the bed and sighed.

"I thought I had found peace..."

She lit the candle she kept by her bedside, put on her sandals and glasses. Trying to make as little noise as possible, she exited her quarters and walked along the dark corridor. Although, she was sure the others wouldn't wake up. She could hear Bard's loud snores coming from the men's quarters next door.

The carpeted floors concealed her advance. She was a spec of light among complete darkness.

She turned the lock and with a faint click she opened the service door. Soft moon light and cold air welcomed her into the side patio. She sat down on the steps, putting out the candle. Taking her thick glasses off, she scanned the surroundings.

Everything looked pale and silvery. The huge estate gardens looked almost like an otherworldly landscape. Everything was silent. Not even crickets could be heard.

Suddenly she cringed. Pluto might come to glomp her if he sensed her. She looked around again but the huge demon dog was nowhere in sight.

She took a big breath of relief. She was fond of Pluto, but having him in his human form was a different matter completely. She didn't want to pass out from a massive nosebleed at that moment.

"What are you doing outside your quarters?" - came a commanding, male voice from her side.

She almost jumped out of her sleeping gown. She sprung to her feet and turned to face Sebastian. She never heard his approach at all. But then, he always snuck up on all of them, like a ghost. He had that uncanny quality.

The butler was still neatly dressed in his uniform as he always was. It occurred to her that he never took his uniform off or maybe he hung himself fully dressed in the closet.

"Ah! S-sebastian-san!" - she stammered as she put her glasses on quickly - "you scared me! How did you know I was here?"

"I heard the lock click open" - Sebastian replied in a monotone, then asked - "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep. I have ..." - Mei Rin stopped in mid sentence, the issue seemed childish now - "I better get back and try to catch a little more sleep..."

Sebastian checked his pocket watch.

"It is 2:30 in the morning. You don't have much sleep to catch." - He informed gravely.

The maid felt suddenly heavier and more tired, she lowered her head and sighed - "I will go get dressed, then..."

"Mei Rin..." - Sebastian stopped her - "... are you feeling sick?"

She swayed her head slowly. Sebastian waited for her to elaborate, but she remained silent. He frowned.

He couldn't care less about her or her troubles. He brought her so she could be a tool for his purposes, being one of them protecting the mansion while he was away.

But if she was in bad shape, she wouldn't be alert and a hundred percent able to react to an emergency.

He sat down on the steps and patted a spot next to him.

"Please come and sit down for a moment." - he asked in the pleasant tone he had very well practiced for charming - "tell me what's wrong."

Mei Rin hesitated and her cheeks burned. Sebastian had never said or asked anything remotely personal in all the time she had been working at the Phantomhive's.

But Sebastian's voice made all her reserves fade away. Besides, her shyness around him was being overpowered by the increasing need of purging her mind.

The maid sat down next to him, pulling her legs to herself and putting her arms around them. She concealed half her face behind her knees.

"You know about my former occupation" - she said after a long pause - "I was about to kill someone when you stopped me and offered me this job."

"Hn" - was the only sound that came from the butler's throat as he nodded.

"I can't see anything that is right before me, but I can see my targets perfectly at the distance. I saw their faces, their friends and family. I observed them in their daily lives, picking the right moment to pull my trigger. They were fathers, mothers, sons and daughters to somebody. Brothers, friends, husbands..." - she made a pause and tried to swallow the painful lump in that formed in her throat.

"You were only doing a job." - Sebastian replied impassive - "Same as you do now."

"Yes" - she replied in a harsh voice - "but it is different. I convinced myself every time that it was just a job. I tried no to see people as people. But every time I pulled the trigger, a part of me died along with my target and their ghosts became mine. They haunt me every night in my sleep, accusing, angry, desperate."

Sebastian was silent for a moment. He couldn't possibly relate to her feelings because he is incapable of feeling remorse. He was no psychologist. Human minds are complicated clockwork; easy to bust, tricky to fix. To his relief, she continued talking.

"The nightmares stopped when I came here. I thought I had finally found my place, my peace. I thought that all my past was finally going to fade away along with all the guilt. That I could have a new start, a new life..." - her voice broke - "but I saw them tonight. I can't break away from that part of my. I can't undo all those deaths. I had to mercy towards them, there will be none for me."

Two hot tears stung her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She hurried to wipe them away with her hands.

"Here" - Sebastian reached into his coat's inner pocket and handed her a white, crisp handkerchief.

"Thank you, Sebastian-san" - she said in a hushed voice. She lifted her glasses and dried her eyes - "I wish I could erase it all. Forget everything that I've done. I wish I had never taken a gun in my life!"

The butler arched an eyebrow - "why do you say so?" - he inquired.

"I wouldn't be what I am! Maybe I would have a life, a husband, a family. I wouldn't be a sniper-turned-stupid-maid!" - Mei Rin exclaimed.

"I am glad you took a gun at some point, then." - Sebastian stated calmly but firmly.

"What! Why?" - she wiped more tears away in a vane effort to see him clearer.

"Master Ciel and I need the best sniper we can get. You have a unique ability and you are the best at what you do. Your prowess with guns can easily surpass any other trained shooter's. I can't possibly conceive the thought that you would trade all what you are for a lousy, boring, common house wife."

"I would be at peace!" - Mei Rin retorted.

"Peace..." - Sebastian rolled the word in his tongue as if tasting it. Peace was many human's elusive goal and a weakness if achieved. It was so treasured by mortals, yet they always found the way to lose it.

He didn't care for such a thing as peace.

"When you brought me here, I secretly wished you could somehow make me forget. Make all my past go away." - she turned to him and rested her forehead against his arm.

Sebastian was about to bump her in the head for being silly, but contained himself.

"All your past brought you here, Mei Rin." - he said softly - "Every decision, every event determined the person you are now. You are meant to be exactly the person that you are now because you have a purpose. Such a purpose would be impossible to accomplish for any other person but yourself. So, if you changed anything from your past or erased the things that have been, yourself as you are now would simply vanish too."

Mei Rin was silent a moment. She curled up next to him, pressing her forehead against his arm.

"They will not forgive me." - she muttered.

"You have to forgive yourself first" - he replied.

Sebastian nearly chuckled. That was a good joke, a demon talking about forgiving.

"If you say that, then it must be true" - Mei Rin said - "you can't be wrong. You are never wrong. You are the most wonderful person I have ever met. I believe you."

Sebastian smiled to himself. It was no news to him that people would fall so easy to his sweet talk. He was a master when it came to make words ring like the truth.

They sat there for a while longer.

"What was done is done. But there is always a new dawn ahead, don't you think so Mei..."

He stopped mid-sentence when he looked at her and felt her limp body about to fall. In a swift movement, he caught her and stood up with her in his arms.

She was completely asleep.

"What a troublesome maid you are" - he said under his breath.

He went back inside and returned her to her quarters. It was almost 3 in the morning. If she didn't wake up on time, he wouldn't scold her this time.

He put her in her bed.

"Sebastian..." - she called in her sleep.

He sat down next to her and relaxed against the bed head, closing his eyes for a moment.

_"... every time I pulled the trigger, a part of me died along with my target and their ghosts became mine..."_

That sounded oddly familiar. He experimented his victims' deaths and their ghosts became his for consuming.

His mind drifted, all the people he had killed or devoured came crawling out of the depths of his memories, the last agonizing words or shrieks from the damned souls that dwelt within him echoed in his ears.

But he felt no pity or remorse. He enjoyed their pain and tasted their essences with delight.

Sebastian snapped his eyes open. There was faint light coming thru the small window.

He shifted his body and felt something odd.

He looked down and saw that a quilt had been put over him, up to his shoulders.

"Mei Rin..." - he thought.

He turned to look to his side. The bed was empty.

"I can't believe I dozed off!" - he scolded himself - "I believe I exceeded myself savoring all those souls again, I'm such a glutton!"

He sprung to his feet, arranged the bed spreading the quilt neatly on top and checked his pocked watch.

"5:05 in the morning!" - he gasped - "My goodness! I'm already 5 minutes late to my chores! Such an unacceptable behavior shall be corrected!"

He exited the room and walked briskly past the men's quarters. He could hear Bard's snoring and made a mental note to come back later and make sure he woke up properly. Maybe a big jug of cold water would be fine. That would save Bard the time he could spend washing himself.

Sebastian was going so fast that he nearly ran down Mei Rin, who was coming in the opposite direction.

"Good morning, Sebastian-san!" - she greeted with a broad smile - "I already fetched the master's paper, but I was afraid to burn it if I tried ironing it."

Sebastian smiled at her and took the newspaper from her hands.

"Thank you, Mei Rin" - he said candidly.

"Oh, no, no!" - she shook her head vigorously - "I must thank you! You are an extraordinary person! You gave me new hope and took care of me even when you were so tired that you passed out sitting next to me! You work so hard!"

"You need not mind me" - he replied gallantly - "I am very happy you are feeling better. That way you might be able to concentrate better on your chores..." - his face turned very serious - "chores that are waiting! Off you go!" - he commanded.

"Yes, sir!" - Mei Rin exclaimed as she jumped and turned, speeding down the corridor.

Seeing her go, Sebastian smiled again.

"Humans. I'm so glad I'm not one of them."


End file.
